Chosen 4: Shadow Games
by NineteenthAngel
Summary: The fanfic the BBC tried to ban! Chapter 5 is up! The aftermath of Kuletues's failure... Anime in general Warhammer crossover
1. Chosen 4: Shadow Games Prologue

Chosen 4: Shadow Games A nineteenth angel fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: Any anime is the product of their respective creators and not mine, unfortunately. The character of the 19th Angel is mine, but I based the character from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Warhammer 40,000, the Chaos Gods, etc belong to Games Workshop. The character of Keeper Sponge belongs to Sponge, fellow fanfic writer, and is a thanks for putting a version of the 19th Angel into his brilliant Phantasy Star Online fic, Flow in Time, used with permission of Sponge. Holy and Chaos used with permission of fellow fanfic writer Holy Half Vs Chaos Half  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome to this, the 4th Chosen fic in the saga, and the 1st to be released! For those wondering why it's like this, well, during a recent transferral of files from my ancient laptop to my brand new computer (Yey!), the laptop was looked at cross-eyed and crashed again, this time permanently, I lost the majority of more than a years work on Chosen, which you may understand has pissed me off no end. Luckily various key chapters had been placed on backup discs and I will be releasing these 'lost' chapters after I have rewritten a few flaws in them, and written a synopsis for the three missing fics. Hopefully you can forgive me for starting to release them here at this point in the Chosen chronology, but this is the only one out of the 5 written so far to be reasonably intact. Notes, which you WILL NEED, have been given below.  
  
At the end of Chosen, the Chaos God Slaanesh was defeated by a Ghul-Maraz wielding Ramna Saotome, and in order to survive, has entered part exchange on his chosen champion's body, this being one Maximillian Pegasus... In Chosen 2: Lies that my parents told me, Ramna and Shinji Ikari were swapped in realities by Tzeentch, in order to wear down Saotome's spirit by making him go through the hell that Shinji was forced to go through in Evangelion. The plan failed, but with the side effect of Tzeentch absorbing Adam and Lilith into itself after defeating the Lilith-Adam-Rei thing in end of Evangelion and possessing Eva Units 05-13 for itself, making the Lord of Change quite possibly more powerful than Kami-sama himself. (These notes are in recovered chapters and will be appearing soon.) Ethan Rayne is in the Tendo basement for a good reason (Trust me on this! Its in Chosen 3! I'll write it up soon, OK! ) Due to a result of the attempted Chaos incursion through realities in Chosen, many dimensions of anime and other shows have 'bled' into each other. This is why many shows not only know each other, but also are good allies. Trade has been established through these dimensions, which is why an interdimensional tournament of Duel Monsters can be held in this fic. I killed Hamtaro in Chosen by having a Bloodthirster step on him. (Ask nicely and I'll rewrite this! Or flame me, I'll still do it! Not important, I know, but still!!!!)  
  
And now... To our feature presentation...  
  
Chosen 4: Shadow Games Prologue: The Eliminators Found  
  
Kroke stepped through the great double doors of His sanctum. Kroke had been His guardian since before they had joined into one body to become Him and was merely Master Pegasus, he had rarely failed Him before and was not going to make a habit of failing Him now, especially since the consequences of failure were far worse now than before.  
The rumours, such as they were, had been growing throughout His retinue of followers and servants for two weeks now. And apart from Him and Them Who Were Like Him, Kroke was the only one who knew the truth behind the rumours. Many had asked him if he knew what was going on, and he told them the truth, only to kill them immediately afterwards, like He had told him to.  
  
Such was the price of Knowledge, He had said.  
  
Initially, Kroke had balked at what he had to do, But as he realised that the deaths temporally relieved the pain he suffered almost constantly as the changes rippled throughout his body, he begin to long for the next fool to ask him what was going on, as although the changes were useful, and made him far stronger than before, they were causing him nigh on unceasing agony.  
He stepped on through to His private sanctum, in the tower in His castle in Duellist Kingdom. This was where He had desired to summon Kroke from in order to have His wishes fulfilled. Kroke ascended the stairs quickly, knowing that if He was angry at the length of time a member of His retinue took in order to do something for Him, He would subject the unfortunate person to a death as painful as it was probably exquisite.  
Kroke went through the door into His private sanctum, it remained relatively unchanged from the time that Master Pegasus was in sole residence, except for the picture of Cecilia Pegasus on the wall, whereas before it had been a depiction of simple beauty, it now was far more perverted than Kroke had imagined possible, with things he knew called Daemonettes doing unspeakable actions with a very willing Cecelia. Kroke believed that the picture was never in the same... position it was last when he saw it, and a Daemonette in the picture, never the same one twice, was looking at him with unconcealed lust.  
He was wearing the flesh of Master Pegasus for now, and as Kroke entered the room, He said only one thing;  
  
"It has begun Kroke, the time is right to make atonement to the other three for when I apparently betrayed them during the last incursion of Chaos. The time has come to begin my tournament across all the dimensions that bleed into each other, my special cards have been distributed?"  
  
"Yes sir." Was Kroke's response  
  
Yes, the four cards created by His own hands, the most powerful ever created, as far as he knew, and all distributed to the people, defined by His cryptic wishes.  
  
The Blood God, to the One who commands Albino Reptiles The Lord of Change, to the Priest of Tricksters The Lord of Decay, to the Friend and Rival at Once The Prince of Chaos, for His eyes only until the time was right  
  
"Good," came the response, and pleasure rippled though Kroke from Him, a sign that He was happy with Kroke.  
  
"And the eliminators for my tournament?" came the next request from Him.  
  
"Waiting for your orders on the Duelling Field, My Prince of Chaos."  
  
"Good, take me to them."  
  
As they descended to the Duelling Field, Kroke thought of the unusual arrangement that He had for His eliminators for this tournament, for instead of Kroke hiring the best eliminators possible for the tournament, and as many as possible for the task, He had chosen six, as according to Him, six was an important number, and as far as Kroke was aware of, none of them had ever been heard of when it came to duelling. They arrived on the platform of the Duelling Field, with the six eliminators facing away from Kroke and Him. Two stood together, while the rest were standing alone, well away from each other.  
  
The Keeper of Dungeons The Twins The Red-armoured Giant The Angel The Machine  
  
"I have a task," He said melodiously, "I charge you six with carrying it out."  
  
A statement, not a request.  
  
"As you know, I am about to hold a Duel Monsters tournament throughout several dimensions, the completion of this must go the way I desire for my plans to be realised, therefore, I am giving each of you your own unique deck in order to take out high priority targets, they being two of the Champions of Kami-sama, Yugi Moto and Ramna Saotome, who could be detrimental to my plans. In exchange for taking out these targets, you will be paid handsomely, Understood?"  
  
Nods and audible responses were given  
  
"Good," His features changed to those of the most glorious Slaanesh, "Look at me."  
  
The eliminators turned around, the twins blanching and going pale at the sight of His face, The Keeper stepped back for a second, before revealing gauntlets endowed with many Rings upon each finger, possibly to show his lack of fear, (and failing, thought Kroke), The red armoured giant dropped to his knees and offered a stifled prayer in devotion, The Angel merely stared back at Him, while the Machine had no emotions at all, and hence had no reaction. He walked up to each of them in turn handing them a deck wrapped in silks, with the eliminators' name embroidered upon it, that is, until He came to the Angel, whereupon He could the deck, until the Angel merely produced his Deck from out of a pocket on his own person. "Forgive me," the Angel said in a cut glass English accent, "But Saotome killed 15 of my brethren in cold blood, and you'll forgive me, I'm sure, if I got a little impatient for the means to revenge myself on him..." "Of course..." came the reply. The last handing of the deck came without incident, The Machine merely slotting the deck into itself in order to study it. "Now you all have been handed your decks," He said, "The preparations are complete to hold the greatest Duel Monsters tournament ever held, and to pave the way for Chaos to conquer all!"  
  
The following laugh chilled Kroke to the bone.  
  
Well, what did you think of the prologue?, Read and review, please give constructive criticism so I can adjust things accordingly for the next chapter of Chosen 4: Shadow Games; The Invite to Glory, and they'll be lots of Fan Service too! Promise!  
  
Also, try and guess what Slaanesh's plot is if you can, I wont tell you if you're right but I will respond on the review board to any questions you may want to ask. 


	2. Chapter 1: Invite to glory

Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
A 19th Angel production  
  
Author's Comments: After 2 single solitary reviews, you'd think that I was slightly upset, well I am, but both reviews have been positive, even if they were off two authors I know on a personal basis, and I am aware that starting off with part 4 of 9 (at the last point!) may not have been the best option, however I remain very upbeat about my little project and I will continue until I am done. In related news, this chapter and the next will serve as a preliminary until the tournament begins and will see the debut (and return, in my case anyway!) of many characters to the Chosen saga. Also we see just who has one of the 4 Cards in case you were unable to guess from the cryptic comments in the Prologue.  
  
And now for our feature presentation...  
  
Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
Chapter 1: The Invite to Glory  
  
"Arrgghhh!" The scream reverberated around in the Tendo basement. "Give it up 'Uncle' Ethan," came the voice of Akane, "We know that you have some ideas of the Chaos Gods' plans, and I do not intend to rest until you tell us what they are..." She raised the hammer in preparation to strike Ethan again. "I swear in all honesty that I do not have any knowledge of the future plans of the Chaos Gods..." came the pitiful response of Ethan Rayne, former servant of Malal, the Fifth of Four, and instigator of the worst night in Nerima's chequered history by transforming the majority of the populace into duplicates of the Phoenix God Saffron, devoted only to Malal. "I was working for Malal, you stupid bitch..." He seethed, all traces of his supposed affection for his 'niece' clearly disappeared, "He was a renegade from the other four, and hence did not know or share with me any future plans of theirs with me. Understand? And when Malal rises again, he will bathe in your blood, make sport with your entrails, and I will sit at his right hand and I will laugh at your death... Hahahahahah..."  
A hammer blow silenced his mocking laughter, dislocating Ethan's jaw and making blood erupt from the already wounded area of Ethan's face.  
Akane turned away from the, in her opinion, hideous parody of humanity currently chained up in the basement and ascended the stairs to the main Tendo household, Ethan yelling after her.  
"Bitch! Not even the Initiative did this to me!"  
  
Another Universe, Kaiba Corp Headquarters, Seto Kaiba's Office  
  
"Package for Mr Kaiba!" came the voice from behind the door.  
Kaiba set down the paperwork he was currently working on and strided over to the door, opened it, took the package from the corporate lackey, and slammed the door in his face without saying a word.  
He looked at the package, The label proclaimed that the package had come from Duellist Kingdom, which meant only one person could have sent it. Kaiba opened the package idly, wondering just what Pegasus had bothered to send him, and a card fell out of the package, dropping to the floor slowly, Kaiba took the letter that stood at the heap of papers and read just what Pegasus had to say.  
  
To Kaiba,  
  
A little gift to congratulate you on your upcoming victory against Yugi in the forthcoming interdiminsional tournament of Duel Monsters I'm throwing in the next fortnight.  
  
Maximillian Pegasus,  
CEO, Industrial Illusions.  
  
The rest of the papers described entry procedures into the tournament, along with an invitation. Intrigued, Kaiba picked up the card that had fallen unto the floor, looked at it, and started the beginnings of a smirk around his face.  
Kaiba picked up the interbuilding phone and dialled a number quickly. "Mokuba? Tell the lab technicians to be ready in ten minutes to test a new card!"  
  
Kaiba Corp Labs, Duelling Room.  
  
Kaiba stood facing the Duelbot, like he had when testing Obelisk the Tormentor before Battle City, but the card he held in his hand had the potential to be far more powerful than even the Winged Dragon of Ra itself.  
The same situation applied as before, he had three monsters on the field, and the Duelbot had just summoned a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unto the field. (4500/3000)  
Kaiba smirked. 'Lets see just what this can do!' "I sacrifice my three monsters on the field to summon Khorne the Blood God!"  
The three monsters that Kaiba had on the field erupted into geysers of blood suddenly, rather than the usual effects of a sacrifice death. The technicians in the box above the floor started back in horror, but Kaiba was unimpressed by this macabre display as the blood congealed into a shapeless mass that slowly started to form into the overly-muscled avatar of war depicted in such savagery on the card.(4500/4500)  
"Now Khorne! Attack the..." Kaiba started, but stopped as it became apparent that Khorne required no orders to attack the enemy, rushing toward it, growing more powerful with every step. (6750/6000) When Khorne reached the Dragon, the Duelbot attempted to activate a Mirror Force Trap Card, only to see Khorne's collar glow and destroy it, taking 2000 Life Points from the machine. Khorne then proceeded to slice off three Dragonheads at once with a mighty blow, splattering virtual blood over every wall in the lab, and destroying the Duelbot and every computer in the lab with the feedback of energy.  
Kaiba could hear the sound of his little brother throwing up in the box, along with the majority of the technicians, but didn't care, as long as Khorne was this powerful, he could stomach such scenes of brutality. He turned and left the room, the technicians and Mokuba following him closely behind, the hologram of Khorne deactivating as the card left the room with Kaiba.  
The liberal amounts of blood spilled by Khorne remained...  
  
Another Universe  
The Tendo Residence  
  
"So, get any information from Ethan then?" asked Ramna as he watched Akane stomp from the basement where she had been trying to interrogate the helpless prisoner for the past three days. "No..." came the rather sarcastic response from Akane, "Mr Rayne thinks that his excuse about only serving a renegade Chaos God is going to get him out of the situation he's in. But I'll be having him singing like a bird before the week is out!" "Unless you kill him from hammer related trauma first..." "What was that!?" "Ramna, letter for you, from that nice Mr Pegasus who lived here a while back!" came a convenient statement by Kasumi, who had just walked into the room. "Nice Mr Pegasus?" went Ramna, as he took the letter from Kasumi and started to read;  
  
To Mr Ramna Saotome,  
  
You know what I am, a Champion of Slaanesh, and I know what you are, the Chosen Champion of Kami-sama to stop me and others like me in the service of my master, so we'll skip that and get down to business. I have developed a plan to allow my master and the three other Chaos Gods to escape the warp and devour all realties. However, unlike the last two attempts of an incursion, and that pathetic renegade Malal's attempt, it shall not come down to brute force. Instead, it shall be at my game, Duel Monsters! If you somehow harbour the illusion that you will be able to stop me, then I have enclosed you an invitation to the 1st Interdimensional Duel Monsters Tournament. This will take place in my dimension in a fortnight. Never played before? Don't worry, as defending World Champion, your loathsome ally Yugi will be participating and I'm sure in the fortnight to come he'll be able to teach you a thing or two, not that it will matter!  
  
Maximillian Pegasus  
CEO, Industrial Illusions  
  
The envelope also contained the mentioned invitation from Pegasus to the tournament. "So Ramna, what are you going to do?" asked Akane. "Beats me, what's Duel Monsters?"  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
So, what did you think? Why did the blood remain? How did the Khorne card get more powerful as it attacked? Will Ramna find out what Duel Monsters is? Why was there no Fan Service when I had previously promised some? Please read and review, give your opinions on the review board, ask questions that will be answered, and please prepare for Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins, and maybe I'll put fan service in this one! 


	3. Chapter 2: Expert tournament preparation...

Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
A 19th Angel Production  
  
Authors Comments: OK, OK, OK, I know Ramna cant play cards to save his life, (except by cheating against someone who was cheating himself; but that's out of the question at this point.) however this is because Ramna cannot keep a straight face. But this is Duel Monsters we're talking about here, the product of a show in which people playing the game are incredibly unsubtle and are still successful (Joey, etc). However I am fully aware that Ramna will have a cat in hell's chance of knowing the rules and I will be taking this into consideration. OK? OK!  
  
Shinji: I don't think ANYONE will buy that excuse!  
  
You're no fun...  
  
Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
Chapter 2: The tournament begins Disclaimer: See previous chapters, please don't sue, no harm intended, ALL LIVING BEINGS BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER!  
  
Domino City, 3 hours before Interdimensional Duel Monsters tournament.  
  
Ramna walked down the streets of Domino City, dejected beyond belief. 'Geez, how the hell am I going to get out of this one.' he thought as he walked through the bustling metropolis, 'I have no deck, no knowledge of the rules, oh yeah, and I suck beyond belief when it comes to playing cards!' He knew damn well that he couldn't just ask Yugi for help, as Yugi was on some 'Champion's survalal of the City' organised by Pegasus just last night, obviously just a ploy to keep him and Ramna apart from each other, and shops in the area were closed for the day. 'Damn, when it rains, it pours!'  
  
Elsewhere in the city.  
  
"Explain to me again why we have to do this stupid tournament again, Misato..." "Simple, Shinji," came the response "After all that happened over the last few months, including the sudden disappearance of your father (1) and that so-called 'Chaos God' merging with the majority of the EVA series, amongst other things, Commander Fuyutski and I decided that our brave EVA pilots needed a break from combat duty, and since all the Angels have been destroyed, now is the perfect time for that break." "But why this? I mean I don't even know how to play this game!" "Well, being the new commander of NERV, Commander Fuyutski was able to get entries into this tournament for each of you on the condition I chaperoned you here," Misato replied "and after I virtually wiped out what was left of my bank balance to buy you those cards, you could have at least learned how to play!" "Its OK Misato!" Asuka shouted "I took the time and effort to learn the rules, but that's probably because of my obviously superior abilities over das grosse dumkopf there !" As an argument began to break out, Rei simply walked behind the group.  
  
Above the group, the red-armoured giant prepared. His name was Kuletues, one of the sons of Colchis, spawn of the blessed Lorgar, Space Marine of the great Word Bearers Legion. He had not yet seen his targets, but the fact that the almighty Prince of Chaos, blessed Slaanesh, had pulled him through time and space for this task, and with that in mind, he could not fail. His cards lay scattered around him, torn to pieces. 'Hellfire take the Keeper, the Angel, the Twins and the Machine, the completion of this task will be because of me and my sacred bolter alone, not some pathetic cards, Gods of Slaughter be praised!' Kuletues knelt and began to pray.  
  
Back in the suburbs, Ramna had found a miracle. 'A shop selling cards! And its still open!' He ran through the door, flinging it open. "Well, well, well, what do we have here," asked the proprietor of the building "Not every day we have someone rush in like that." Ramna showed him Pegasus's invitation, gasping for breath. "I see! A duellist! And you've forgotten your deck! I knew staying open today would be a good idea! Wait right here..." The owner went into the back of the store, leaning slightly on a cane as he walked. "Do ya need any help?" asked Ramna. "No, I'm fine," came the response "The stick's just a reminder of injuries sustained in a fall... Yes, a long fall, long ago..."  
  
As the guy went into the back of the store, Ramna took a look around the place, it wasn't very surprising that the place didn't get many customers. The place was a labyrinth of trinkets and curios. In one corner was a full suit of armour with a helm that looked like something out of a movie, in another was an orange sphere of some kind with three stars set into it and on a shelf nearby was a box, proudly proclaiming that it held something called 'The Judge's Head'. He was about to move over to some pieces that intrigued him when the owner reappeared, holding various items of some description. "Here we go, one deck, filled with various cards, one instruction manual, one belt to hold the deck in, and a free good luck trinket to go with it all," lifting a silver looking medallion with the inscription 'XIX' "Don't ask me what it means, I don't have the foggiest, I think the maker may have been pissed when he made it... Lets call it all 2,000 yen and good day, eh?" Ramna handed over the cash and left the store. A moment after he had left, the armour walked over to the owner, lifting off the helmet as he did so, to reveal a young man in armour, and asked; "What was the point of all the stuff other than the deck you gave to him?, Mr..." "My dear Keeper Sponge," came the response from the owner, pulling away at his skin to reveal a facemask hiding a grey toned face that Ramna or Shinji may have mistaken for someone else's had they seen this happening, "I desire a challenge, and Saotome clearly knows nothing about the game, therefore in order for my blood vengeance to be complete, I must make him an equal to at least a competent duellist, and as for the amulet...You'll just have to see..." The Angel and the Keeper began to laugh, both clasping their arms wrist to wrist to show their allegiance in the mission to take out the Champion of Kami-sama...  
  
As Ramna ran towards the meeting ground for where the tournament was about to begin, he was unaware he was being watched from the sewers... The Machine scanned one of his quarries as it ran on the streets above, knowing soon enough that Ramna Saotome would be running from him...  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Well what did you think? Please read and review, and if you must criticise, do it constructively, OK?  
  
Notes 1. Chosen 2, I'm afraid, but the missing chapter I refer to should be up soon depending on my free time 


	4. Interlude

Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
A 19th Angel Production  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters for more detail, no one ever reads these anyway, *SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE START! "I am Gendo Ikari, do as I say!" SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE END!* I mean people, come on! Its for legal purposes and subliminal suggestions that can only be noticed by less than 10% of the world population...  
  
Author notes: Keep the reviews coming in people, the 10th reviewer gets this book featuring photos of Misato Katsuragi in sexually explicit positions! * Federal Agents burst through windows, handcuffing the author...* Hey, hey, hey I bruise easily! I have Ms Katsuragi's permission for this! Honest!  
  
Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
Interlude: Breaching the barriers  
  
The Warp. The Sea of Souls. The domain of Chaos.  
  
Look, I know you want to get back to Ramna and Yugi and you're wondering why we're here instead, but this is important.  
  
Many entities called this nightmare reality home, the Chaos Gods being the most major of them, but beneath the Chaos Gods are infinite ranks of daemon and warp entity, these ranks are not fixed, so a powerful being one day could be the most lowly maggot the next. We now focus on one of these. The thing thought of glory. It was surrounded by a million, billion of its kind, frothing and fizzing like spawning fish, running together in the Warp, running claws of nothingness against reality, any reality, with scant hope of ever breaching the barrier between realities and the Warp. In this place of madness, a memory was difficult to hold. Thoughts were unfocused, uncontrollable things, impossible to grasp and concentrate on unless the gods wished it so. Nonetheless, the thing raced along the warp with it's fellows and remembered, or perhaps dreamed- of the time when it had possessed a boy, what was the name again, Marvin? Marvik? Ah, Marik! That was the name! That was the time when the thing stood on the brink of claiming a world for its masters by the use of what the masters were doing now! The things it had done! The boy's father! A young (and, admittedly, buxom) maid! Some ancient rulers friend! It had stood on the brink of supreme power! But then it was cast down and defeated by this whelp of an ancient ruler. It desired physicality once more! One more chance! To do, and beat what the daemon Geor'Bushunndo and the twin daemon of Wolfram'Hartinla had done and were doing! Someone, somewhere was listening, perhaps the Chaos Gods, although their senses of gift giving were not well developed at the best of times. Perhaps Fate itself. It didn't really matter to the thing, who slipped through a temporary breach in the wall of reality. It emerged in a room coated with blood. The room was dark and the doors were sealed, but it didn't matter to the thing, which didn't need light to see and could walk through walls. It floated through solid wall into a clear blue sky, looking for a host to sustain it. Why did those thoughts enter it's head? Maybe it had something to do with the mass thought of most of the bottom rung of Warp entities gifted to them by the gods beforehand. The one of an easier wall to breach before breaching through that to reality.  
  
Shadow Realm... 


	5. Chapter 3: The Rules Aww

Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
A 19th Angel Production  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual, blah, blah, blah  
  
Author Comments: Following my trouble with the federales in the last chapter, I am making this statement *gun cocks* under my own free will. It has come to my attention that Ms Katsuragi probably did not want me distributing a book featuring her in lewd positions, and that mind altering messages in the disclaimers was not the best thing I could have done. Therefore I must apologise for my actions in the last Authors Comments and hope this does not spoil your enjoyment of the fic. Thank you. *Whispers* Offer's still on men! Women, let me know what you'd like! *Gun goes off repeatedly* Ow...  
  
Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
Chapter 3: The Rules...(Aww...Boring!)  
  
The limousine pulled round the corner and continued on its way to Domino City Hall. Inside the limo were two individuals. One was the creator/plagiarist of Duel Monsters and host to an evil entity of pleasure, Maximillian Pegasus, the other was the current World Champion of Duel Monsters and host to an ancient pharaoh of Egypt, Yugi Moto. "Well then Yugi boy, what did you think of that little tour around the city?" came an almost casual remark from Pegasus, acting the way he usually did. "Oh, you mean from the fact it was almost a complete waste of time spent in complete silence apart from that moment you got me to endorse that breakfast cereal?" came the response "Well I'm guessing that it was designed as a complete waste of my time with which I could have been working out what you are up to?" "I'm hurt Yugi boy, I believe that with time, advertising and celebrity endorsement that Yugi-O's could be the number one breakfast cereal in the country, and two" Pegasus's features changed to that of Slaanesh "You're half right, pathetic mortal! It was also to stop you from linking up with the Chosen!" "You're still alive?" came the obviously surprised response. "Correct, Yugi Moto! Although no thanks to you and that pathetic Saotome! Don't worry though, you wont have time to regret your mistake for long!" The features changed back to Pegasus. "You know, Yugi boy, now I know how you feel, having a sort of spilt personality..." The limousine moved on quickly to its destination.  
  
The warp entity glided through the air, looking for a host to sustain its rapidly disintegrating existence. Breaching into reality by some fluke had restored its sentience to some extent, and the confused thoughts it had had in the Warp were confirmed as truth. However this didn't count for anything if it didnt get a host soon, as it would be forced to return again. Not this time. Now then for a host... No, too weak, wouldn't help matters No, too beloved by other souls which anchored him and would secure him against possession unknowingly, although the unusual element of the albino blue haired individual nearby would make things interesting if it chose her to possess... No. Too risky. Ahh... Perfect. This one would do nicely...  
  
Ramna ran towards the city hall blindly, accidentally bowling into a young boy on the way, "Sorry kid, real sorry!" A young woman about the same age as the boy helped the boy to his feet as Ramna ran off again towards the city hall. "I don't know Chaos, was it really worth running into Saotome to get a better look at him?" "You'll think so Holy, when you see what I have..." came the response from the boy, dangling an amulet in front of him. "XIX... Hmm... I think that one of our rivals in this little endeavour thinks he can cheat his way to victory... It's a Milo Rambaldi original! That confirms it! He likes his little 'unique collectibles'..." pondered Holy to her twin brother. "So Sis... What do we do with that thing?" came the quick response. "Personally... how much do you think Mr Sloane will pay for it? No, wait, he's all 'legal' with that charity now! Damn it!" "Well, I dont suppose our competitor in this endeavour would have given it to Saotome for nothing?" "You're right Chaos, and in this case I believe some charity of our own is in order..."  
  
Crowds of hopeful duelling competitors (of all dimensions) began to gather outside Domino City Hall awaiting the arrival of Pegasus to announce the rules of the tournament. Of course, there was always some unusual suspects in the area...  
  
The Keeper and the Angel sat in a restaurant on the opposite side of the road, watching and waiting for the targets to arrive, and, since eliminators are hired not just to take out specific contenders, watching for weak-looking individuals.  
  
Squads of Rare Hunters began to gather like vultures to a dying carcass, although the illustrious Marik's defeat at the hands of Yugi had cost them their leader, and the Egyptian God cards, weakening the organisation severely, they would use this tournament to show that they were still a force to be reckoned with, and to spread their tendrils to new planes of reality. Each Rare Hunter, of course, had hacked their way unto the tournament registration previously.  
  
The Spirit of the Millennium Ring was also in attendance, partly in curiosity about how Pegasus was still standing after their shadow duel, but mainly to take the Millennium Puzzle from weak little Yugi, now that it had the Ring, the Eye, and the Egyptian God Cards, it felt strong enough to make it's move. Surprisingly, its weak host had been invited to the tournament, meaning that it hadn't had to resort to subterfuge to gain it's way in.  
  
Also nearby... "Geez, Yug's been gone with that jerk Pegasus for a while now! Wonder what's going on?" said a familiar blonde-haired guy "Don't worry Joey, I'm sure Yugi will be fine! Anyway, haven't we got to look out for this 'Ramna' guy or something?" asked Tea , refering to a photo for perhaps the 75th time that day. "Aaah... You're probably right Tea, still, I'll be happier when I see Yug for myself though..." Joey replied, sneezing slightly afterwards. "Stupid cold, just wont seem to go away..."  
  
"Now that feels much better." Said the newly embodied warp entity in a horrifically familiar voice "Not quite that simpering Marik, but it'll do for now!" It began to look around in its new body, which had fallen to the floor after the force of the possession, it caught sight of itself in a window, smirking to itself. "Yes, this will do nicely! Pharaoh, I'm coming for you!"  
  
Suddenly, the crowds drew back as a helicopter came in for landing. Once the helicopter hit terra firma, the door opened and Seto Kaiba set foot onto concrete, followed by Mokuba "Seto, why did you have to wear that colour of coat? After that session in the labs, I can't even look at that colour without wanting to throw up again..." Kaiba swung around quickly to face his little brother, "Look Mokuba, if you cant handle a little red, let alone what almighty Khorne will unleash this day, then I suggest that you hand me your invitation now so I can tear it into pieces and you can get back on the chopper before I have to call it back! Understood?" he harshly whispered. "Yes big brother..." came the response before Kaiba swung around and continued walking, but one thought couldn't leave Mokuba's head 'Almighty Khorne?'  
  
Suddenly the limousine pulled into the spot outside the city hall, exploiting the space left by the helicopters recent exit. As it came to a stop outside the steps of the city hall, the doors opened and Pegasus emerged, closely flanked by Kroke and other bodyguards, whose mutations were the most easy to hide. As Pegasus walked up the steps towards the pulpit set up for the occasion, the crowd burst into cheers, "Go Pegasus!" "Battle City's got nothing on your tournament!" Pegasus responded to these cheers with a not entirely humble bow, as Yugi emerged from the limo and started searching for his friends and Ramna.  
  
Kuletues watched from his high vantage point as Ramna (Target Number 1) ran to join the crowds outside City Hall, although he was confident he could pick off the Chosen from here with his blessed bolter, he wanted to make certain not to call much attention to himself. No, he'd wait until after the crowds had dispersed to make his move on Target Number 1, then Yugi (classified from this moment on as Target Number 2) would be easy pickings...  
  
Ramna ran into the crowds just as Pegasus was beginning his speech, unaware he was being watched from several perspectives at once, including below...  
  
SCANNING LIFEFORM......... CONFIRMED AS RAMNA SAOTOME (Translation to literal English... Wild Horse-Rice Picking Girl)...... HAS HIGH BUILDUP OF UNCLASSIFIED ENERGY WITHIN...... ONCE SCAN COMPLETE DATA TRANSFER AND REFERENCE TO FILES..... PEGASUS.EXE..... MILLENNIUM ITEMS.EXE......SAIYAN.EXE.....SENSHI.EXE....+OTHERS.EXE.......SELF- PROCLAIMED CHAMPION OF MYTHOLOGICAL ENTITY KNOWN AS KAMI- SAMA.....ERROR...ERROR...ERROR FAILURE TO COMPLETELY SCAN LIFEFORM..... ABORT, RETRY,FAIL? RETRY..... LIFEFORM SCAN COMPLETE..... SAOTOME LIFEFORM DATA HAS BEEN COPIED.... BRAIN SCAN SHOWS NO KNOWLEDGE OF DUEL MONSTERS.... DECK SCAN INDICATES WEAK DECK.... CHANCES OF VICTORY 100%... RECOMMENDED LEVEL OF PERFORMANCE REQUIRED..... LEVEL 1..... SETTING LEVEL 5 PERFORMANCE FOR CAUTION AND STYLE.... WE ARE THE TRUE BEING....... PRELIMINARY SYSTEM CHECK COMPLETED.... ALL SYSTEMS READ NOMINAL..... If the Machine could have showed emotion at this point, it would be smiling. Victory was inevitable, let Pegasus unleash the Giant, the Twins, the Keeper and the self-proclaimed Angel if he wanted to, the Machine would simply have to beat them all.  
  
"...and that is why I humbly thank you for your response to my return!" said Pegasus upon his pulpit, almost preaching to the masses. "And now, that moment which I'm sure we all know and loathe... the announcement of the rules!" mock groans all around the crowd "Thank you... I think! Anyway, each person here with an invitation should have a unique number printed on the back of his or her invitation, and judging from the fact that you're all looking at them now, I guess that none of you were aware of this fact! Anyway, you also have a map with you as well, this map also has numbers printed on it, these are location numbers. For the first round of this interdimensional tournament, the unique numbers that you have will be paired off against each other and a location number given now. Tomorrow, you will proceed to these locations and duel your opponent there!" "You said first round, Mr Pegasus, does this mean there are different rules for each round? Came a shout from the crowd. "Yes, there are!" Gasps, followed by cheers, came rushing from the crowd. "You're all too kind! Thank you! Now then, the board behind me is displaying your unique numbers paired off with the opponent you'll face, this randomness is to represent the mix of dimensions we have attending the tournament, that way you don't know who you'll face until you see them! Now then..."  
  
Yugi had finally found the gang in the crowd. "Hey guys, found your number yet?" "Did you know about this Yug? Caus' if you did and your not telling me somethin'..." "Joey! Leave him alone! He probably didn't know a thing!" Tea shouted down Joey's ear. "No, Joey, I didn't know a thing about this! Pegasus almost said nothing in that limo except to say I was endorsing some cereal!" "Well, anyway I'm against 73 in the tournament Yug', how about you?" "Let me see... I'm number 1... number 34! Anyway, did you find Ramna?" "Sorry Yugi, not hide nor hair of this guy Ramna..." apologised Tea. "Don't worry, he probably show up soon enough."  
  
Pegasus's speech was over and the crowd was beginning to disperse. From his vantage point Kuletues noticed Target Number 1 head towards an alleyway, reading some kind of book. Kuletues gave praise to the divine Chaos Gods, now was his chance to eliminate the Chosen before the tournament even started! He swiftly went from building to building, moving quickly for someone that size...  
  
Ramna continued down the alley, trying to make some sense out of the rulebook for Duel Monsters and failing miserably, hopefully his opponent for tomorrow would be just as unskilled as him and he could bluff his way through... 'Wait a minute! I forgot to check who my opponent was!' He turned the opposite way and ran, only to suddenly bump into something large and red... Kuletues disengaged the safety on his bolter, aimed it at Target Number 1 and uttered; "Going somewhere, Chosen of the false God?"  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Wow! How is Ramna going to get himself out of this problem, the problem being a seven foot tall, genetically modified, power armoured nightmare! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter, Kuletues Strikes! Please read and review! Now if you'll excuse me, these gunshot wounds hurt a lot... 


	6. Chapter 4: Kuletues Strikes!

Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
An 19th Angel Production  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
Authors Comments: Wahoo! 10 reviews at last! You love me! You really love me! The next chapter features Ramna going head to head with Kuletues, a Chaos Space Marine! If you don't know what a space marine is, go to www.gamesworkshop.com and navigate from there, OK? Look, it just means Ramna's in a world of trouble...  
  
And on with the show...  
  
Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
Chapter 4: Kuletues Strikes! (Note the reference in the title!)  
  
Ramna looked up at what he had just ran into... and up... and up... The guy was huge, at least two and a half metres tall, which counted a lot for a Ramna knocked down on the floor, he wore a mass of red armour, which judging by the height and width of the guy, was as thick as a brick wall! And, judging by the large gun pointed at Ramna's head, wasn't very friendly at all... On the other hand, the guy, if the last sentence was anything to go by, couldn't speak Japanese, so maybe this would be one big cultural misunderstanding and the guy would put the gun away soon, please... "Err, hey, how you doing, welcome to Japan, if you'll just put the gun away, I'll be walkin' in the opposite direction you're going and we'll never meet again, Ok?" said Ramna, as he started to try and walk past the behemoth that stood in the way. Fighting Ryoga was one thing, but fighting a guy with a gun, let alone a gun that size, was not high on Ramna's 'to do' list  
  
Kuletues watched in wonderment as Target Number One spouted gibberish at him, and then tried to walk past! Clearly Target Number One couldn't speak Imperial Gothic at all! Kuletues had had this problem with the host of mighty Slaanesh, so much so that Slaanesh Himself had had to negotiate with Kuletues. No matter, a more practical demonstration of Kuletues's intentions would have to do... He watched as Target Number One tried to sidle his way past, then planted his fist through the wall of the alley nearest to Target Number One. That should do...  
  
Ramna couldn't believe his eyes, he could not have just seen the guy plant his fist through a wall in front of him, nosiree! Looks like this wasn't a cultural misunderstanding after all. Ramna realised that he would have to make the first attack, because someone with a gun and inhuman strength would not give Ramna much of a chance if they attacked first. Trying to put the guy down quickly, Ramna, without even the usual battle cry, went straight for the Chestnut Fist...  
  
Kuletues noticed that Target Number One had somehow obtained a punching rate of over 300 a second and was trying to knock him down. However, Kuletues's power armour, forged from ceramite and adamantium over 10,000 years ago by the Techmarines of Colchis, would not even dent under such a bombardment. Instead Kuletues estimated using enhanced senses where the next punch was going to fall and caught it perfectly. "You'll have to do better than that, False Warrior..."  
  
Ramna gasped in surprise as the giant caught his fist, surprise turning into agony as the guy squeezed down hard on it! Picking Ramna up by his arm, the guy brought Ramna level to his face, allowing Ramna to notice a small Star of Chaos tattooed on the guy's forehead, the guy smirked as he began to raise his gun to aim at Ramna's head... Ramna took the only chance he had left, drawing back his free hand, and delivering a two-fingered spear to the eyes of the behemoth! The guy dropped him on the floor hard, his hands going straight to his eyes, dropping the gun as he did. Ramna then took the opportunity to effect one of the Saotome School of Martial Arts final attacks. He ran like a whipped dog past the giant...  
  
Kuletues roared in agony, the whelp had gouged his eyes! Although one seemed to be working at full efficiency after a few seconds, the other was gushing blood from its socket, and that probably meant that he was now blind in that eye. "I'll make your death more painful than you can possibly imagine for this, runt!" Kuletues than ran in the direction that Target Number... no, the dead boy running, had gone, towards the tournament board in Domino City Hall, abandoning the bolter, all thoughts of just shooting the boy gone now. Kuletues just wanted to rip the runt apart, piece by piece...  
  
"Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?" Ramna was vaguely running towards the City Hall, he hoped, hoping that the giant behind him had nerves the size of the rest of him, so he'd be in pain long enough for Ramna to make his escape, unfortunately, the large booms he heard were probably a very large, very angry human tank running after him! Ramna noticed the hand that had been grabbed by the behemoth, he may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but weren't hands not supposed to be black and swelling up? With the hand injured, Ramna's chance of an offensive defense looked slim to none. He made it to Domino City Hall and, with the often bizarre senses that people who are about to die get, he noted that he would have been due to face Number 49 in a Duel tomorrow... A bellow of rage pierced the darkening sky. Ramna turned around and prepared for his last stand.  
  
Kuletues ran straight at the runt, arms stretched out to grab the boy's head and tear it from his body. This was it! Slaanesh would reward him with immortality for this act! Rain began to pour down as a thunderstorm began to rage. Kuletues noted with some disinterest that the runt's features changed slightly, as boy became girl. So what? Kuletues believed in equal rights on the grounds that he and Chaos were better than the humanity that Kuletues had once been a member of.  
  
The two combatants faced off on the steps of Domino City Hall, one a martial arts practising aquatranssexual and champion of humanity and good, the other a seven foot tall behemoth who would gladly give humanity to the extradimensional force that threatened to consume it.  
  
Boy/Girl versus Behemoth, if you will.  
  
Kuletues made the first move, as he charged screaming towards Ranko. Ranko jumped out of the way, kicking Kuletues in the side of the head.  
  
Kuletues made a lazy backhand which Ranko could barely duck, the hand taking the top half of a statue with it.  
  
Ranko took the initiative.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!"  
  
Normally, this may have allowed Ranko to take victory at this point, as Kuletues's unprotected skull, unused to such chi attacks in his neighbourhood, would have exploded like a melon. However, how self-confident would you be if you'd had the unholy shit beaten out of you and a busted hand by a two and a half metre tall walking tank?  
  
Didn't think you would be.  
  
Kuletues was knocked back slightly by the blast, but recovered in seconds, although the stream of blood from his eye socket was now joined by blood from all over his skull. He grabbed Ranko, and gave an almost playful punch to her ribs, a power armoured fist feeling at least one crack under it, and then threw her against the tournament board. "This is where it ends, runt..."  
  
Ranko, through the pain, noticed that the giant had raised his fists above his head, ready to pound her skull into mush, but why were his fists descending so slowly? She tried moving through the pain, to try and dodge, and found herself moving at normal speed. She somehow rolled out of the way with the last of her energy, and waited for the end to come...  
  
Kuletues smashed into the glass of the tournament board, his hands ripping wires as they descended into the electronics. How had the runt been able to move so quickly? No matter, he'd kill him/her/whatever now, it was only a momentary reprieve... Kuletues's fists, though, on their descent into electronics, in his lust for carnage, had hit the generator of the board and due to the wet electronics of power armour, the generator gave an electric shock roughly equivalent to a lightning bolt...  
  
Q: What happens to a Chaos Space Marine struck by lightning? A: Same as everything else, except he takes a few seconds longer to die...  
  
Kuletues turned, skin and armour blackened to a crisp, and looked upon the face of defeat. The face was the female side of an aquatranssexual with red hair. "It's not possible..." Kuletues began, before collapsing and expiring there and then.  
  
Ranko, after staring into the eyes of a dead man for 15 minutes, managed to haul herself to her feet, cradling her swollen hand under her other arm, and begin to stagger towards her hotel room, hoping there were some painkillers in there...  
  
The Spirit of the Millennium Ring, after being certain that the intriguing individual had left, went and examined the giant corpse of Kuletues. After rifling through power armour for five minutes, he found the tournament documents that Kuletues carried with him, plus a few unripped, and rare, cards.  
  
"Looks like you were supposed to be my opponent tomorrow," He mentioned to the corpse, "Seems Pegasus didn't want to take any chances with me... Well, since you won't be needing these anymore..." He pocketed the cards and began to walk away...  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Well, the first eliminator has been stopped before the tournaments even started! Tune in next chapter, when a still injured Ramna takes on his first opponent, a chap by the name of... Now that will be telling! Please read and review! 


	7. Chapter 5: Fallout and Threads Entwined

Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
An Nineteenth Angel Production  
  
Disclaimer: 19th Angel v Anime Creators (2003) found in favour of Anime Creators, so I don't own any Anime (Yet...)  
  
19th Angel v Games Workshop (2003) found in favour of Games Workshop, so I don't own that either. 19th Angel v Katsuragi and Federal Investigation Bureau (2004) found in favour of the side that wasn't me, so my offer has to be withdrawn. (All perverts in audience start moaning...)  
  
Authors Comments: The duelling starts next chapter! Promise on this one! This chapter focuses on the fallout of Kuletues's failed attempt to kill Ramna, so don't flame me! We will however, find out who Ramna's opponent in the 1st round will be...  
  
And now on with the show...  
  
Chosen 4: Shadow Games  
  
Chapter 5: Fallout and Threads Entwined  
  
Ramna awoke in the hotel room and was immediately aware of the pain in his ribs and his hand flaring into action. Last night's fight with that human colossus had clearly taken its toll on him, at least one rib had broken and it would be days before the swelling in his hand would go down to a level where it would be useable again. 'Looks like I'll have to duel one handed then... Oh Shit! I forgot to learn the rules last night caus' of that brute trying to tear my head off! And where do I have to go for Round 1?' He rose out of the bed and began to slip clean clothes onto his body while trying to read the city map to work out where he had to go AND learn the rules for Duel Monsters. At least he had remembered, before he thought he was going to die, to find out which opponent he was facing...  
  
At this point in time, Ramna's opponent, Number 49, was already at the location waiting for his unknown opponent to turn up. Luckily for Ramna, this was also Number 49's first tournament, but Number 49 was under the belief that he had a lot to live up to and was prepared to give it all he had... 'I'll show everyone I'm just as good as CERTAIN other people...'  
  
Midday.  
  
The sun began to intensify in heat and light, and to an impatient (and hot) Ryou Bakura, his opponent was taking far too long to arrive for their duel... "I say, can't you call Pegasus or someone and see if there's a reason why my opponent's not turned up yet?" He asked the referee. The referee shrugged his shoulders and, taking out a mobile phone, dialled into main duelling headquarters. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring, listening in from his worthless host, smirked to himself. He knew full well that his opponent wasn't going to turn up for the duel, or anything else, ever again...  
  
Joey turned down the alleyway and waited for his opponent to turn up. His cold had developed into something more severe since yesterday and those festering sores beginning to appear on his body worried him slightly... 'Can't let anyone know though, gotta help Yug' save the world from Pegasus...' Seconds later, a robed figure rounded the corner, followed by others dressed in the same manner. Rare Hunters! "Remember us, Mr Wheeler..." "We're your opponent for today..." "Imagine our surprise when we found out you were our opponent" "But since you don't look so well, Mr Wheeler, why don't you just give us your cards and we'll be done with it..." The Rare Hunters advanced as one...  
  
Shinji Ikari waited on top of a building where the map had told him to go, Asuka and Rei were somewhere else within the city and Misato had decided that, since the tournament was so public and security so high, that it would be safe for each of them to go their separate ways for round one. This may have been correct, but it didn't stop Shinji's wait for his opponent, No...91? from being any less boring... 'I didn't even want to play this stupid game! Why does Misato and Commander Fuyutski make me do things like this?' Unfortunately for everyone's favourite angsting EVA pilot, he was about to be jolted out of his self-absorbed moaning thoughts... With a knife at his throat to be precise. "Scream, or make any kind of sound, Murderer, and I will slit your throat..." came a voice from behind Shinji. The person then grabbed a phone from out of his pocket. "Sponge, did you get the German bitch?" "Yes, Oh Great and Supreme One!" came a sarcastic response "Stop kicking me girl!". A flurry of German swearwords could than be heard. "Acshlock!, Pervertamit!, Schwinehund!" "For Kami-sama's sake Sponge, can't you keep a 14 year old girl quiet?" "You're not the one being kicked!" "Fine then, take her to the place we arranged, and then go and get the First Child..." Shinji turned round in shock at this, ignoring the knife digging into his throat, and saw... "Kaworu?..." "Not quite, murderer, soon both you and Saotome will get what you deserve..."  
  
Interdimensional Duel Monsters Tournament HQ, Pegasus's Office.  
  
Kroke stood before Him. He had every reason to prepare for death at His hands. "A thousand pardons for my intrusion, Masters Pegasus and Slaanesh, but we have problems being reported in..." Pegasus sipped a glass of wine calmly "And they are, Kroke?" "We have two failed arrivals at duelling arenas, Masters." "And this concerns me because?" "One of them is the boy you designated to the eliminators as a main target..." "Saotome? He'll turn up in time..." He was going to kill him over the next missing entrant..., Kroke thought. "The other is Kuletues..." Kroke covered his head with his hands. Pegasus swore, the glass tumbling to the floor, shattering on impact. "Where is he? Find him immediately!" "Actually Sirs, the media already have..." cowered Kroke switching a monitor in the room to a local news channel.  
  
"...Reports still coming in of the gigantic man found electrocuted to death by Domino City Hall this morning, the police have taken the body for autopsy and are treating his death as suspicious at this time. Rumours of the man wearing extraordinary armour are still unconfirmed at this time..."  
  
Slaanesh's features burst forth onto Pegasus's face. Kroke knew at this moment that He was most likely to kill him for the bad news... Slaanesh grabbed Kroke one-handed and threw him against the wall, maintaining an unbreakable grasp on Kroke's shirt so he could hold him up against the wall. "Get that body back and out of the authorities hands now!" Kroke broke several land speed records getting out of the room. Pegasus's features returned to his face, and he turned to face a picture of Cecelia on the wall, this particular picture having Cecelia leering at the portrait's viewer. "Soon you shall return to me Cecelia, once I have performed this one great task for Chaos, they shall restore you to flesh for me, but for now I must deal with incompetent fools..."  
  
Ramna finally made it to the location, hopefully now he had a few minutes to read up on the rules before his opponent arrived... "You took your time getting here, loser!" said a voice from the opposite side of the area Ramna looked up from the rulebook. "Looks like I have to beat a newbie!" said Mokuba Kaiba...  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Well, after so long waiting, Ramna will finally duel in the next chapter! Mokuba may not be the most glamorous of opponents, but he'll more than a challenge for Ramna! Find out what happens in the next chapter, Ramna Vs Mokuba, or, how I learned to stop worrying and learn how to play Duel Monsters!  
  
Until then, please read and review! 


End file.
